


Sexy Roomate

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Magnus Bane, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parks and Recs reference, Sappy Alec Lightwood, also, because its canon that drunk alec just wants to gush about his boyfriend, its my way to deal with that which i refuse to accept, saveshadowhunters, seriously its all fluff, warning it may induce diabetis, which is basically all the plot of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Alec comes home after having gone drinking with Jace.Or,My obligatory Drunk!Alec fic since it's one of the fandom classic tropes.





	Sexy Roomate

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was taken a break from pestering Netflix and Freeform (and let's not lose hope, this fight is far from over) I decided that I needed something sappy, sweet and angst free to recupared so here's my take on drunk!Alec I hope you like it! Like always, this is only readable thanks to my wonderful beta alecsgay.

“Magnus!”

Magnus raised his eyes from the book he was reading to smile at his boyfriend. “Thought you were sleeping at the Institute today.” 

Alec shook his head energetically, almost losing his equilibrium. “Don’t like it there, it doesn’t have you.” Magnus raised his eyebrows, Alec was prone to declarations like that but they were usually more articulated. Alec stumbled till he was in front of him and gently touched his cheek just beneath his eye, his lips forming a pout. Magnus dropped the glamour. “You’re so pretty,” he said with a doopy smile. “So pretty. The prettiest.”

Magnus pulled him to sit on the couch realising what was going on. “Thank you Alexander,” he said with a smile. “Did you go drinking tonight?”

Alec nodded, rearranging himself until he was half in Magnus’ lap. “Jace said he wanted to get wasted and that it was my duty to join him.” He pouted adorably at Magnus. “But the Hunter’s Moon is not fun if you aren’t there.”

Magnus chuckled. “Sorry, I’ll come next time.”

That made Alec beam. “Promise?” He nodded keeping himself from laughing. “That’s good, I don’t like not being with you, people were asking me to play pool with them!”

Magnus looked at him confused. “And that’s bad? I thought you liked pool.”

“I do! But it’s our thing, we play pool together. But those men in the Hunter Moon didn’t understand!” he crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning.

“You know you can play pool with other men, don’t you?” asked Magnus amused, though also charmed despite himself.

“But I don’t wanna,” Alec looked at him betrayed, hurt that Magnus didn’t understand his reasoning. “It’s our thing,” he repeated, making Magnus feel warm inside. This man was too sweet. “We played pool on our first date, you hustled me, it was so hot.” That earned Alec a smirk. “Not that I only like you for your body,” he quickly informed him, looking worried. “Your mind is really hot too. The hottest.”

“I think your mind is pretty hot as well,” Magnus assured him, aware of the blush that was slowly creeping its way onto his face. 

“And you think I’m pretty,” Alec whispered to him in confidence. “You said so when we met. You said I was the pretty one, not Jace, not Izzy, me.” His eyes were wide open and his tone awestruck. “Magnus Bane thinks I’m the prettiest.”

“That I do,” Magnus confirmed lovingly, brushing aside Alec’s hair from his face. “And I’m very glad you agreed to be my boyfriend.”

“Holy shit, I’m dating Magnus Bane,” Alec realized. “Magnus Bane is dating me. I’m like the luckiest guy ever. Like I can’t believe it, it’s so great. I come home and find my sexy roomate on the couch reading, because he is so, so smart, and he says nice things to me.”

“Sexy roomate? Have you been rewatching Park and Recs?”

Alec nodded seriously. “Ben’s right, marriage is the best!”

“But we aren’t married yet, Alec,” Magnus reminded him, a bit concerned of what his reaction would be.

Alec’s eyes widened again. “We should fix that. Like right now. You can magic up a wedding, right? You’re so powerful. The most powerful!”

“I could but maybe we should wait till tomorrow,” Magnus told him, his cheeks were starting to hurt thanks to all the smiling. “If you are this wasted I can’t imagine how Jace must be right now and we can’t get married without your Suggene to give you away, can we?”

“Screw Jace, Izzy can be my Suggene so we don’t have to wait,” Alec said then he scrunched his nose. “We’ll not screw screw, that would be weird. And I don’t want to screw anyone but you.”

“That’s good to know,” Magnus told him, his eyes crinkling in amusement. “But I still think we should wait a bit,” Alec pouted at that, looking devastated. “If we get married now there’s a chance you won’t remember it tomorrow.”

At that Alec’s expression changed to one of pure horror. “No! We should wait then,” his expression turned sappy again. “You’re so smart. You are like a genius, all your ideas are good.”

“Well, my next idea is that maybe we should get you to bed,” Magnus pointed out.

Alec smiled brightly. “I love going to bed with you. Can we have sex?”

Magnus shook his head snorting. “Not while you’re drunk darling, that wouldn’t be right.”

“You’re so nice,” Alec told him not bothered in the least by his rejection. “Like the nicest. People say you’re a lothario but that’s a lie, they are just jealous because everyone wants to sleep with you and not them. But you won’t sleep with people unless they are me so they can suck it.”

“Of course I won’t, why would I want them when I have you?” Magnus said amused leading him to the bedroom with some difficulty. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too. So much. Like so, so much. You’re perfect and beautiful and strong and smart.” Alec said burying his face on his neck. “Can we cuddle? That’s okay right? Even if I’m drunk.”

“Yeah, darling, of course we can cuddle.” That answer earned Magnus a smile that matched the sun with how bright it was. He pulled Alec close, making a mental note to send something nice to Jace. Maybe a bottle of something strong.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you like it and if you feel like this leave me some comments or kudos please!


End file.
